


Conjugations

by SearingUnicorn



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #SwanQueen, #ouat #dragonqueen #evilcharming #au, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearingUnicorn/pseuds/SearingUnicorn
Summary: Regina, as we know her, has been forgotten. She's in a new City, with a new identity, living a new life. She seems to have it all. Until she runs into someone who sparks a fire inside of her she doesn't quite understand.





	1. Night Sweats

Regina shuttered awake. She blinked her eyes slowly, as she pulled herself up against the pillows behind her. She was intently looking at the space around her, as if she were seeing it for the first time. Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch on her thigh. Her body stiffened, as she froze, and her eyes darted over to the most beautiful Man she had ever seen. 

"Babe. Are you okay?" David asked her gently. Regina smiled, and placed her hand over his. "Of course, Dear. A bad dream is all." He gave her an empathetic smile, as he pulled her into him. Kissing her forehead as she positioned her head on his chest. She felt so safe there. She smiled at how happy he made her. The dream though, she couldn't push from her mind. Why had she been so shaken once she woke up, and why couldn't she remember what terrified her so? 

Morning came much too quickly. 7:30am the alarm beside her bed began to ring out. Regina sleepily groaned and turned over to switch it off. She reached for David, but he was already up. She threw off the duvet cover, and made her way to the bathroom. She heard the shower going, and the steam laid on her skin as she walked in. Instantly making her skin glisten. She could see David's silhouette in the shower, and stepped back to enjoy the view. He was utterly perfect. Regina knew art, and she knew he was it. She slipped her red silk night dress to the floor, and opened the door to the shower.

David took no time pulling her in for a kiss. Regina moaned as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. His wet body pressing against her. His hands felt like they were everywhere, all at once. Regina was ready to take him instantly. David knew her so well, that once he saw her eyes grow dark with lust, she was lifted off the floor, and against the glass shower door in one quick motion. Regina inhaled sharply, and moaned loudly, as the toned man wrapped her thighs around his waist and entered her. An exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure. David wrapped his hand under her bottom, pulling her into him. Regina bucked her hips back into his pulling motion, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, running her delicate fingers through his hair, while the other hand left light red scratches down his back. His breath hitched in his throat, and Regina knew he was close. She too, was ready to release. 

She smiled wickedly, as she pulled his face to her eyes, so their eyes could connect. She clinched the muscles around his manhood, as she used his shoulders to pull up against him, taking all he had for her. His pupils dilated, and she knew he was there.  She bit his lower lip, and dipped her hips as low as she could against the glass, receiving the burst of passion inside of her, as she released her own. David kissed his way up her neck, holding them together, as he looked lovingly into her eyes. "Good morning, Darling." Regina whispered through a smile. "I love you, David." David cupped her cheek, "And I, You" he said, as gently lowered her to her feet.


	2. Madam Curator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fun with David. Regina meets a new client, Maleficent. 😈

Regina smiled, reminiscing on her morning with David. She was lost in the nostalgia of the feeling she had when she was with him. She slipped back to reality, and reached into her bag to grab the keys to unlock the door of the Museum. She had a meeting with a new Client at 10am, and it was nearly 9:30am already. Realizing the time, she hastily quickened her search, and in doing so, spilled the coffee in her other hand, all over her freshly pressed dress. "Fuck!" The coffee was hot against her skin, and then instantly cooled by the air. A shiver went down her spine, as she leaned down to pick up the cup. When she rose back up, she heard a Woman's voice behind her. "Madam Curator." Regina turned to see the Client she was supposed to be meeting with standing there. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Maleficent James. Lovely to meet you. I do wish it wasn't with a Soy Flat White down the front of me." Maleficent laughed, and handed Regina her pocket square. Regina accepted, almost apologetically. "First impressions." Regina said. Maleficent just chuckled and entered the Museum behind her.

Regina walked Maleficent to her office, and offered her a seat, as she used the pocket square to dab the coffee from her dress. "This isn't the way I intended this morning to begin. I apologize for the unprofessionalism, but as you can see, I'm running behind, and clearly not on my game today." Maleficent smiled empathetically. "Please don't apologize, Miss. Mills. I'm sure I didn't help things by showing up early, and at the worst possible moment. That's a terrible habit of mine, actually." Regina mused, and smiled at the Woman before her. Realizing how beautiful she actually was. "I'm sure that isn't true. I'm sure your presence is welcomed." Mal smiled sheepishly, and thanked her for her compliment. Regina sat down behind her ask, and said with a gleam in her eye, "Let's begin, shall we?”

Maleficent showed Regina her Portfolio. Regina did her fair share of research before she agreed to the interview with the Woman before her. She knew she was talented, she just didn't know exactly how talented she was. "Your work is impeccable. You have such a range in your work. A plethora of thoughts, feelings, stories, and life reflected in them. I'm truly touched. Why is it exactly, you chose this establishment for your next preview?" Regina asked, as she crossed her legs, and sat back in her chair. She was searching the Woman's face for her answer. Regina was very good at reading people. She took their words for face value, but didn't really feel as though they were concrete, unless their body language matched them perfectly. She had always been a firm believer in the power of eye contact. She believed it to be the most powerful and intimate form of communication one could have with another.

"I must admit, I don't really know." Maleficent shifted in her chair, subconsciously matching the body language of the Woman before her. "I suddenly feel drawn to it in a way I haven't before. The architecture is beautiful, the work is always impeccable, but lately, I have felt as though I had to be here. For some reason, I believe my work is meant to be seen here." Regina nodded her head, taking in all she had to say. Maleficent saw this, and continued, "I don't believe in coincidence. I've walked by this place each day, for years, and I've never felt this way. Perhaps it is because I feel that my work is good enough now. Or that I have enough of it. I'm honestly unsure. It just feels like the next step." 

Regina smiled, and leaned into the desk, studying Maleficent's eyes. They were icy blue. Entrancing. They looked as though they had seen a thousand lifetimes. They were full of emotion. Some beautiful, some sad. Regina knew this Woman had seen a lot, and felt that she was genuine in her answer. "Mrs. James, Chateau De Mar would be pleased to have you, as not only our next exhibition, but the star of the show." Maleficent smiled a smile that seemed to creep the length of her entire body. She leaned forward, taking Regina's hand in her own, eyes full of emotion. "Thank you, Madam Curator. Thank you so much. I can't tell you what this means to me." Regina could see she was choking back tears. Her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. "It's our pleasure, and please call me Regina." Maleficent smiled, and released her hand. "Thank you, Regina."


	3. Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has Regina for breakfast.

David entered the kitchen, and smiled as he saw Regina eating her Mixed Berry Bowl, pouring over the negatives she was sent for the exhibition. He couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. It was funny, he thought, that she looked at art all day, and night- and still didn't realize that she was the most rare piece of all. "See something you like, Charming?" Regina winked at him. David chuckled, and walked over to her. He bent down and took the spoon from her hand, and pushed her bowl back on the granite countertop. Suddenly her bottom was where her breakfast had been. "David!" She shrieked with delight. David quickly covered his mouth with hers, drowning out her cry of joy. He pulled her into him, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Miss. Millls. I do believe you have me under your spell." Regina placed sweet kisses against his neck, as she trailed her way to his chest, unbuttoning his top bottom. Then his second. She looked in his eyes, with her own full of lust. "Oh?" Was all she muttered, as she licked him from his Adam's Apple to the crease in the muscles between his perfectly toned pecks. She could feel him hard against her.

She unbuttoned another button, locked eyes with him, and then pulled his shirt from his jeans. Being sure to rub her had against the buckle on his jeans. "Hungry, Dear?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face, as she opened his shirt, and spread her hands across his abs. "Ravished" he choked out. "What would you like?" Regina bit her lip through a sexy smile, and undid the buckle on his belt. "I'm hungry, for you." Regina unbuttoned his jeans, and slid her hand across his member atop his zipper. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sometimes he did feel he was under a spell. He came back from the thought as Regina slid her hand into his jeans, flashing a wicked grin. His jeans were around his ankles, and Regina's skirt was around her waist in a flash. He was just about to enter her when the phone rang. They both groaned. "Ignore it, David." 

David resumed his path, as Regina pulled him closer to her, placing her lips on his ear lobe, whispering "I want to feel you inside of me." David wasted no time wrapping her toned, tanned legs around his shoulders, and entering her with a powerful thrust. Her back slammed against the cold counter top. "Fuck. You feel good, Regina." David slammed into her again, taking a fist full of her hair in his hand, as the other reached down to her hips and pulled her into him. Regina released a throaty moan as he possessed her this way. She did like it rough. David thrusted against her again, and Regina cried out in ecstasy. "Fuck me harder." Regina's breath catching as she spoke. David released her legs and placed her on her front. She was on her hands and knees. Face down, ass up. David slapped her right cheek. Regina stabilized herself with her hands, whimpering, "Again." David made contact in the same place. As he rubbed the reddened area with his hand, he licked down the wetness that had seeped all the way to her cheeks. When he made contact with her opening, he slipped his tongue inside. He pushed her forward gently, so he could take all of her in his mouth. Her face against the cool marble, her ass still high in the air, her womanhood glistening for him. It was enough to make him come undone.

He slid his tongue from her opening and made his way to her clit. The contact made Regina's knees weak. She gripped the edges of the counter for support. "Yes, David. Fuck yes. Don't stop. Never stop." He entered a finger into her wetness, and pumped as his tongue swirled against her. Regina's knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the counter. She knew she couldn't last much longer. "I'm going to cum" she breathed out in broken words. "Cum for me, baby. Regina released in such a forceful way that her orgasm was silent. Before the aftershocks could ripple through her, David pulled her down to him, leaving her on stomach, and was plowing into her. Regina couldn't believe the ecstasy rippling through her body. "David. Fuck. David. Don't stop. Never stop. Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can. I want to feel you deep." Regina was attempting to thrust against him, but his grip on her hips was too tight. The stimulation from the countertop on her clit, and him thrusting against her with such force, at such proximity, was more than Regina could bare. She exploded around him, screaming his name. David wouldn't let up. He was ready to explode himself, but wanted to watch the raven haired beauty lose herself one more time. He reached around and lifted her up, against him. Never removing himself from her. She was erect now, David reached around and trapped a hard nipple in his fingers. He twisted it forcefully, causing Regina to whimper. She turned her head to kiss him. He slid his hand down and found her clit, never leaving her nipple, or taking his mouth from her. Regina was bucking against him, losing herself in the kiss. David loved to feel her moan in his mouth. He was close, and could feel her trembling against his member. He grabbed her clit, and squeezed as he thrust deep, and they came in perfect unison. Crashing down to the counter, and panting breathlessly. 

The phone rang again. David kissed her back, and reached down to grab his jeans. It wasn't his. Regina continued to lay on the counter to gather herself. Aftershocks rattling through her. David grabbed her phone from the island and walked it over to her, "Dare you to not sound like you didn't just have sex." Regina smirked, and grabbed the phone. "I never lose a dare, dear. That's why you're with me. Remember?" David chucked, giving her a quick kiss. "I remember, Babe. I remember."


	4. Canvas

“Regina Mills." She answered the phone. "Hi. Miss. Mills. It's Brandon. Sorry to disturb you, but I have a Client here who says they had a meeting with you today at 9?" Regina's eyes flashed to the clock on the stove. 9:26. Fuck! Regina couldn't believe she had forgotten. "Yes, Yes. Please put her on." "Regina, Hello." "Miss. James, hello. I do apologize, but I seem to have completely lost track of time going over the negatives you sent. They're all so wonderful. How will we choose?" David mouthed from behind the Island, "Going over that ass." Regina silently chuckled, as she flipped him off. "Well, With all due respect, that's what we were supposed to do in the meeting." 

Maleficent made certain to say it with a sense of playfulness, and understanding. Regina picked up on it, and laughed a bit embarrassingly. "I didn't make a good first impression, and the second is worse. I owe you lunch. Would you be available today? We can go over things then, as I'm sure you don't want to wait." Maleficent smiled, amused at the conversation she was having. "I don't mind waiting. I actually have a new canvas with me that I would like to show you. I think it would be a great focal point for the show. But I will also allow you to take me to lunch. Starving artist, you know?" Regina laughed, pulling herself from the counter. "I'll see you in twenty, Miss. James."

Regina shuffled into the office, to see Maleficent admiring the works on her walls. "Miss. James." Maleficent smiled, and help up her hand, "Please call me Maleficent." "Ah. Maleficent. Good morning. Sorry I'm late. I assure you that this won't happen again. You have my full attention." Maleficent smiled at her, and walked over to the canvas covered in cheesecloth. "I was inspired to paint this last night. I kept having strange dreams. They were so vivid, but I couldn't quite remember them. I needed to clear my head, so I went to the studio, and this is what came out. It calmed me somehow. I finished it relatively quickly, and slept so peacefully after. Strange, isn't it?" 

She raised the cheesecloth, and Regina was stunned. It was exquisite. It was magical. It was encapsulating. It was a faceless woman, in her under garments, sexily dancing in front of a rainbow of colors. The colors didn't just seem like colors though. They seemed more like emotions. Regina walked over to get a closer look. Her eyes were fixated on it. Maleficent watched Regina, trying desperately to read her feelings on the piece. "Does it have a Name?" "Dancing Through Life." Regina inhaled, and nodded at the painting. "That's fitting." Maleficent exhaled with relief. "Do you think it's focal point fitting?" Regina smiled at the Woman next to her. "Indeed, I do. It encapsulates everything art should. From what I've seen of what you've shared with me, this is by far my favorite. Is it anyone in particular?" Maleficent let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't say that it is. What I can say is that it feels that I've known her for a very long time. I can't explain it." Regina smiled, grabbing her arm, "Try over lunch."  

The Women opted for a table outside. It was a beautiful day in Seattle. You had to take advantage of those when they came, as they didn't happen often. "Tell me a little about yourself, Maleficent." Maleficent smiled sheepishly, "I'm from California. I moved here about eight years ago. I've always done this. Worked odd jobs here and there, but this was always it for me. I adore Gin and Tonic, Jazz clubs, and traveling." Regina raised her eyebrow, and smiled. "Sounds like you know how to have a good time! Is your family here?" "Not much family to speak of. I've always kind of been a loner. Tortured artist, you know?" Maleficent barely got the last line out before her smile betrayed her. Regina laughed heartily. "You're also quite funny!" Maleficent looked away from Regina and back at the menu, "We all have our charms! What about you?" 

I moved here from NYC about a year ago. For the job, of course. It was my dream gig. I miss my friends, and I miss the city. My heart is here now though." Regina smiled as she realized she really did feel like her home was here. "Much like you, I don't have much family. I do have David though, and he's a dream. We met as soon as I moved here. He was the contractor at the Museum. We moved a bit quickly, but are still going strong. Moved in together a few months ago. I love it."Maleficent smiled at the happiness radiation from Regina. "What about you?" Regina asked with curiosity. "Nobody too special yet. Though I'm not really looking to be honest. I'm content with my work. If the right lady came along though, I wouldn't be opposed to it." 

Regina smiled. "There are many beautiful Women here. Many have been plastered on the walls at the Museum. Love stories gone wrong, mostly. I think it's quite beautiful that people are able to create such beauty, from such pain. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with Art. It's always comforted me, inspired me, and moved me." Maleficent was touched by that statement. "It's kept me alive. The Art. It helps me deal with, and process things. I'm not usually great with words, or sharing my feelings- but I can through this, and it's kept me sane." Regina mused, reading the emotion coming from the Woman before her. "It shows in your work. Every piece has it's own story. Invokes it's own set of emotions. You're very soulful, and talented. I'm quite a fan of your work." Regina said this as she smiled at the Woman before her. Maleficent was touched, moved to the edge of tears. She took Regina's hand on her's and nodded her head in thanks. Regina smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Two Gin & Tonics, please. And where can we find some jazz around here. We have some celebrating to do! Maleficent James has arrived!" Maleficent laughed, with a hue of embarrassment on her face. The Waiter smiled too, congratulated Maleficent, and told them where to go for some afternoon jazz in the city.


	5. Street Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingering looks, and road trips to sacred spaces.

Regina shuttered awake. Her head was pounding, and she was covered in sweat. She barely had her eyes open before she was in full sprint. She knew she was going to be sick. She entered the bathroom and dropped to her knees, as she violently released the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She wiped her mouth, and sat back on the floor. It had been a long time since she had partied that hard. She didn't even quite remember the full night. Gin and Tonic, she would never have again. She pulled herself up, and leaned against the sink. Filling the glass in front of her. She looked at herself, and scoffed. Her eyeliner, smudged across her temple. Her lipstick, across her cheek. Her hair was disheveled, at best, and she was still in her leather jacket, and purple Gucci dress.  

She took a long pull of water and opened the medicine cabinet to grab some Tylenol for her headache. She wondered if David had landed safely. He'd be in Austin for the next few says. She welcomed some time alone, and knew he was excited about the new project. On a Football Stadium, no less. She shook her head lovingly, as she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. A single message showing on the screen. "Landed. Miss you already. Love you, Babe." Regina bit her lip, and smiled. "Miss, and love you more. Goodnight, Charming." Regina laid the phone down and fell back in bed. She didn't even bother to change her clothes.< She slept until morning, and went about her usual routine. She didn't exactly feel well, but was determined to make it through the day. She arrived at her office, and began filing the paperwork for Maleficent's exhibition. She was lost in the task when she heard her intercom beep. "Miss. Mills. Maleficent James to see you." Regina didn't have a meeting with her today, but was nonetheless happy to see her, and curious to see what all she didn't recall from the night before. "Send her in, please." 

"Regina. I haven't gone out like that in ages. While I had a wonderful time, and feel as though I've now known you for one hundred lifetimes, I must say, I am paying for it today." Regina laughed heartily. "My morning wasn't very pleasant either. What did we do last night?!" Regina motioned for Maleficent to sit down. Regina pushing the water pitcher and a glass forwards her. Maleficent accepted immediately. Their eyes locked, and Maleficent mused at her. "After the third bar it kind of gets fuzzy. I do recall you riding that bull though, and having to help you into the cab." Maleficent was laughing and shaking her head by the end. Even though she looked exhausted, she looked beautiful. She was always well dressed, but with a style all her own. Today she was in High buttoned trousers, and a Blondie T shirt. A Coral cardigan thrown over it, with matching fedora, and white pumps. Her hair was in a messy side braid, and she had minimal makeup on. Regina seemed to take in every detail. Maleficent noticed, but didn't say a word about the subject. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. It actually is, and isn't, business related. Regina broke her gaze and looked up at the Woman before her. "Oh?" "I have to drive down to the old studio, and pick up a piece I've sold. It's about an hour from here, and I thought maybe you'd like to come along to have a look at my old space, and some old pieces for the show. Also, after last night, I'm sure a road trip would be fun." Regina smiled, "Of course. I would love to. It'll give me a little more insight as well. Perhaps we could grab dinner at one of your favorite spots there, preferably without alcohol." Regina scrunched her nose as she said this. Maleficent laughed, "Indeed. I can't even think of it today. Does this mean that we are old?" She looked at Regina wide eyes, and a face full of humor. Regina cackled. "I think I've been old since I left College." Maleficent quipped, "Oh. I'll bet that was a sight!" Regina shrugged, attempting to look innocent, "I had a good time." Maleficent didn't doubt that for a moment. "I'll pick you up at 4?" Regina holding the door to her office open, "Sounds great." She watched Maleficent walk away. Staring a little longer than she should've. 

Maleficent pulled up in a cherry red, 67 Chevy Convertible. Regina shook her head with amusement. Of course this is her car. Nothing could fit her better. Regina smiled as she climbed inside. "This is appropriate." Maleficent smiled, "You like?" "It's very hip." Maleficent gave her a friendly wink as she switched on the radio, and Robert Johnson wafted through the speakers. Regina's heart beat a little faster.  She placed her hand over Maleficent's and exclaimed, "I love Robert Johnson. So few people know of him." Maleficent barely heard her words, as she felt a fire grow deep in her belly at the Brunette's touch. She swallowed hard, trying to hide her current state. “My Dad loved him." Regina smiled empathetically, sensing the sadness in her friend's voice. "May I ask what happened to him?" Maleficent tensed up a bit, looking over at Regina with icy blue eyes full of emotion. "He left when I was 7. No notice. We just came home, and he was gone. The only thing he left behind were his records. There was a note saying they were for me. To play then when I felt lonely, or afraid. I still have them to this day." Regina rubbed her thumb across Maleficent's hand, realizing she has never left it. "I'm sorry." Maleficent gave her a forced smile. Squeezing her hand, to let her know she was touched. "Thanks, Regina."

They spent the rest of the trip belting along to classics, as Maleficent would occasionally tell her story about places they saw along the way.  An hour later they were pulling into a an alley filled to the hilt with graffiti. Every color you could possibly dream up. Every emotion you had ever felt. Regina's mouth fell open. She was floored. "My God, Mal. It's stunning. Is this your work?" Maleficent smiled, watching the way Regina's eyes lit up when she saw the artwork covering the brick walls. Regina was no doubt a beautiful woman. Her aesthetic was pristine, but something about the Woman's presence was captivating. You could see that she truly felt everything around her. The way her eyes took in things, almost left Maleficent breathless. The way she bit her lip when she saw something that truly spoke to her. The way her nose scrunched up when she had the opposite feeling. Stunning. "Some of it. It has been completely covered over more times than I can count. I added a few things here and there. Ultimately though, it's what inspired me to work here." 

Maleficent was opening the door to the studio as Regina stood behind her, taking in the magic around her. Maleficent noticed for the first time, just how many curves the Brunette's body held. She was taking Regina in,  as if she were the finest piece of art in the World. Regina turned around to face her before Maleficent could avert her gaze. Her eyes met with Regina's, and they shared a blush filled, knowing smile. "Are you going to show me inside, Dear?" Maleficent pulled the door open and gestured for the Woman to enter.


	6. Revelations

“Maleficent!” “Regina.” The Women couldn’t detangle themselves fast enough. Mal covering herself with her overalls, and Regina draping a cheesecloth over heels, as they scrambled apart. Both Women frantically checking their surroundings. “Maleficent, where are we?” Regina’s heart was pounding. She didn’t know where she was, or what was real anymore. “Another curse, I imagine. The purple smoke should have been our first clue. We’re in Seattle, it would seem.” Regina found the skyline painting on the wall, and nodded. 

She found her clothes, and dropped the cheesecloth, beginning to dress. No reason for modesty now, it wasn’t as if these two hadn’t been down this road a thousand times before. Mal watched her with wonderment. Regina was always enchanting to her. “Still a fan of the view, I see.” Regina said sarcastically. “For several decades how, if I recall.” Mal dropped her overalls, and prowled toward Regina. Regina stopped, and pursed her lips. “Still ravenous, I see as well.” Mal chuckled, as she took Regina’s pants from her. “I’m a dragon, and you throw fireballs. What do you expect, really?” Regina chuckled, and shook her head, trying to take her pants back. 

“Mal. I’ve slept with someone else. I’m engaged to him. I have a life here, and so do you. We understand this, but they can’t. He thinks I’ve had a bout with amnesia, but really I just woke up, and remembered that I’m a Storybook character, and so are you. We can’t possibly expect them to believe that! No more than anyone will believe my ex wife, that I’ve never spoken about, has come back to reclaim me! They can’t know that, any of this; and we can’t just disappear! You can’t possibly tell me you’re not freaking the fuck out right now.” 

Regina was trembling. Things with Mal had ended so badly. She had literally vanished without even saying goodbye. The only thing that could do well towards the end of their marriage was fight and fuck. Neither of which did they any good, as they woke the next day hating themselves, and each other a little more. 

Maleficent sighed, and stepped toward Regina, a sad smile on her face. Regina allowed her to take her in her arms, and hold her close, as she cried. Maleficent took in every moment. Regina had come to her as an innocent young woman, and saved her when she was at her lowest. The first curse Regina cast, came from her. She taught her the darkness, and she taught her how to be cold. Through it all though, they wound up working together, and things always seemed to sort themselves out, until they didn’t any longer. She knew she was hurting Regina more than she was helping her, and for that reason, she left. Though, she regretted at least not saying goodbye everyday. Someone disappearing from Storybrooke, could mean a number of things, and few of them were ever good. 

Regina calmed herself enough to pull away. Wiping the tears from her eyes, and pulling herself together. She caught a glimpse of Mal reading her and smiled sadly. Maleficent was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her eyes mainly, captured Regina’s attention from their very first meet. So big, and expressive. So beautifully able to convey every emotion swirling inside, no matter how hard she tried to hide. Maleficent felt unguarded, and insecure under her gaze, but allowed Regina to have her moment. She handed Regina her pants, and stepped back to find her own. They dressed in silence, with their backs to one another. Not noticing the minuscule purple sparks screaming between the distance of each of them. 

They hopped in Mal’s car wordlessly, and headed back to the museum. Regina knew that’s the best chance they had of finding her magic book, and any other items this curse allowed them to have. The city was beautiful, and Regina knew she would miss it. When, and if, they made it back to Storybook. She wondered how long they’d be gone, and if her friends there were still looking for her. If maybe they’d lost hope. It would seem that no matter how hard she tried, and how good she become, she would always have to pay for her pay, and that was fair, considering. 

Mal was clearly having similar though, as she silently placed her hand on Regina’s thigh, and rubbed it in small circles. The only thing that ever really calmed Regina down. As the pulled up to the museum, Regina saw David standing outside of the locked doors. Of course, he would be looking for her. She pulled out her phone and saw several missed calls and messages. Her heart sank. He was such a good man, and she did love him very much. At least cursed Regina did. He didn’t deserve the shit storm that was her. 

She knew she had to talk to him, and she knew she had to do it alone. She asked Maleficent to stay behind him, and approached him slowly. “David, I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re a nervous wreck.” David spun and scooped her up immediately. “Regina, my god. I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ve been so worried. I was about to put out an APB. Where have you been?” He sat her down slowly, and noticed Maleficent standing outside of the car, looking at them. His heart sank. 

“With her?” His eyes were so full of pain that Regina could have died on the spot. “David, I. I’m sorry. I still don’t remember. Mal is helping me, I think. We went to her studio, and I remembered a few things. Traffic was bad, and time got away from us. I should have called, and I’m sorry I didn’t.” David’s jaw clenched, and he shook his head, smiling sadly. “Your shirt isn’t buttoned correctly, your hair is a mess, and you have no lipstick on. I think you were lost in something, but it wasn’t traffic.” His voice broke on the last word, and he looked away, shaking his head, hands on his hips. Regina stepped toward him, and he stepped back, holding up his hands to her. “David, please. I’m sorry.” David clasped her hands gently in his, and spoke so softly, Regina wanted to scream. “I know. I can’t even be angry. You don’t know who I am, or what I was to you. Whatever we had ended the moment you were hurt. I hoped you’d come back to me, but you haven’t. It seems that instead, you went to her. You look at her like you used to look at me. Regardless of anything, all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. I had hoped it would be with me, but maybe it wasn’t meant to be that way. I need some time, and I need some space. I’ll reach out when I’m ready to get my things. Take care of yourself, Regina.” 

Regina felt like she was an inch tall as she watched him walk away. He loved her, and she knew that. She could never be what he needed, or love him that way. She was certain she’d never love anyone the way she loved Mal, and that was her curse. To love someone, and it not be enough, there’s no greater pain. Until she watched the selfless behavior of yet another beautiful soul she helped destroy. She really was villain.


End file.
